The Hairstyle Meme
by 96thPerson
Summary: There are little things Johanna does with her hair, and they intrigue Doria to no end. Cute and fluffy, genderbent AU, no ships, I can't write these two QQ


I am obsessed with Almost Human. Dorian is so beautiful I just kfwkbsosnfpqyjfjf So I wrote this because I really like the idea of Fem!Kennex playing with her hair and when people point it out he immediately stops and tries really hard not to do it again XD Keyword is tries.

Genderswapped names, so you know who's who:

Doria = Dorian

Johanna = John

Regina = Richard

Ruby = Rudy

Vallen = Valerie

Maldonado is also genderbent but only his last name is mentioned XD

* * *

They're odd little ticks she has, Doria thought, as she watched Detective Kennex run her hand through her hair again. She was brooding over some paperwork, and almost every ten seconds her hand would reach up to card through her hair, pushing the brown locks over her shoulder, or back into her face, or behind her ear, or wherever.

It was actually every 13.839 seconds, but Doria was running her colloquialism routine as per usual. Sue her.

Johanna's hand came up to her hair again, brushing another strand behind her ear. Pulling the curtain of hair ever so slightly away from her face, Doria could see green eyes half lidded by thin eyelashes, and chapped lips slightly parted. The DRN turned back to her own files, swiping her hand across the holographic images displayed along the screen- if she had a blush function, it probably would have been overreacting.

After a few minutes, Doria spared another glance at her partner, who was still hunched over he papers and groaning audibly. The android smirked and shook her head, pulling away from the wall. "Having fun?"

"God don't I wish." Johanna replied, rolling her neck in a full circle, before coming to a stop to look up Doria's stomach and chest from upside down. Some of her hair fell over her shoulder again, draping across her back and catching at her collar. "You wanna do this for me? We can trade jobs."

"Mm, no thanks." Doria replied, resting her hands on the back of Johanna's chair. The detective narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest, one leg straightened rather aggressively. The android dug her thumbs lightly into the junction of Johanna's shoulders, earning a fluttering gasp and a breathy, "ah-..."

"I can give you a massage later though, if that's alright with you?" Her head dipped slightly in curiosity, a small quick Doria's no doubt picked up from someone, and Johanna watched the way the side of her face glowed quietly. The detective nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'd like that. Also some coffee would be nice."

Doria laughed and removed her hands, pausing briefly as Johanna sat up. Her hair was so incredibly soft and silky, light to the touch, but Doria is sure she hadn't taken a shower in at least two days (it's not like she needed one though, work had been slow)? A tentative hand reached out and took a small strand, feeling lightly so Johanna wouldn't take notice.

Soft and smooth... Slowly, Doria ran her fingers lightly along another strand, blue veins igniting again. She reached forward, running her fingers through Johanna's soft locks, said woman giving a deep grumble and turning to Doria sharply.

"What the hell are you doing."

Doria didn't apologize, just shrugged and reached out again, running her hands over Johanna's scalp and through her hair. The detective shut her eyes, leaning back again and letting Doria work her magic. A rest sounded nice and inviting, maybe for just a couple minutes...

"Hey, try to keep the PDA to a minimum, eh? Other people are trying to work." A shrill voice screeched. Johanna's eyebrows pinched dog ether, eyes not opening, as she returned to the leg-out-arms-crossed position she was in earlier. "Shut it Polly, I'm actually relaxing for once."

Regina growled, tapping her toe impatiently. "The name is Paul, and if you every call me 'Polly' again I'm going to take your other leg off."

"No you won't." Johanna replied, eyebrows raising. Regina turned and stomped off, yelling, "Yes I will!"

"No you won't!" Johanna called back, quirking a smirk at the aggravated yowl she got in return.

Doria smirked as well, still tangling and untangling her fingers in Johanna's hair. It made Doria think of all the hairstyles that would look good on her friend as well- a messy bun, a side tail, maybe even straightened with a braid crown-

"I never tie my hair up." Johanna answered, as if reading Doria's mind. The android raised an eyebrow. "How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"The way you were separating my hair made it seem like you were going to braid it." Johanna replied, eyes still closed and a smile still on her face. Doria laughed and shook the clumps she was to eying with back into one big mass of brown. "You're awfully talkative today."

"I'm just in a good mood." Johanna said, shrugging. "I guess scalp massages are soothing."

"So you know you have a lot of cute habits when you play with your hair, right? Are you trying to give yourself a massage?" Doria asked. She almost wanted to tease Johanna about flirting with Detective Stahl, but decided against it.

Johanna looks up and grits her teeth, then leans forward and pouts. "Shut up. If you want to keep doing whatever that is to my hair you will never call me cute, ever again." Doria gives a hearty laugh, to which Johanna only slaps her hands lightly. "You stop that."

"Maybe we should leave early then. I can actually braid your hair if you'd let me." Doria suggested, leaning on the back of the chair again. Green eyes met blue as Johanna sighed and sat up. "I just told you I never keep my hair up."

"Oh come on, it'll be like a sleepover. You've had to have had one of those?" Doria remarked. Johanna rose from her chair and fathered her jacket, standing to meet the android's heigh. "How do you even know what a sleepover is? Because what you and Ruby did sure as hell wasn't it."

"Well she may or may not have mentioned a few things and I may of may not have done some searches." Doria replied, voice dripping with boredom. "Come on, let's go, so I can you around with your hair some more."

As Doria dragged Johanna out of the building, Maldonado gave a quick wave of recognition, basically saying they were free to go. The two cops made a quick dash back to the car and got in, riding back towards Detective Kennex's home. Even with their usual banter, Doria played with Johanna's hair the entire ride, barely moving when the woman reached up to brush some stray hair from her face.

* * *

It was interesting, to see Johanna come in with a braid tossed over her shoulder and resting against her chest- Vallen made a comment about it when she came in and sat at her desk.

"You look nice today." He said, eyeing the way Johanna curled one of the loose strands of her hair around her finger. "I thought you never tied your hair up."

"Yeah, well, Doria insisted on a change. She wouldn't let me take it out." Johanna said, smiling rather fondly. She tossed the braid over her shoulder, so it fell against her back. Vallen snorted as they both looked down at their papers. "Since when have you ever listened to what she said?"

"I don't, but it's hard to get a braid out when the one who tied it is tugging on your hair like it's a leash." Johanna replied. "It'll stay for a few days, maybe I'll keep it."

And so when the braid stayed for three days, then switched to a messy bun, a ponytail, and four other styles, it was pretty obvious Doria really liked Johanna's hair.


End file.
